Day Bird
"It's unfair that I'm not the chairman of this association." Arthur est un membre permanent de la 7ème Division, alter-ego civil de Day Bird. Plus proche ami du Clockworker, il conseille parfois ses décisions et prend en charge la ligne téléphonique de l'organisation. En contact avec l'armée, il est une sorte d'agent double qui avertit et protège ses amis des attaques menées par celle-ci. Apparence Arthur est un grand homme blanc et barbu de constitution ordinaire. Ses deux bras, amputés jusqu'à l'épaule à la suite d'un accident, sont remplacés par deux prothèses en métal. Arthur a des cheveux raides et d'un châtain clair délavé qu'il porte longs jusqu'aux hanches. Une de ses mèches du côté droit est blanche, couleur que l'on retrouve également sur une partie de sa barbe. Ses yeux sont violet clair, il a le regard doux et un air fatigué malgré un sourire quasi permanent. Il se déplace en fauteuil roulant mais a la capacité de se lever : les os de ses jambes sont trop abîmés pour être totalement reconstruits, lui causant des douleurs chroniques. Du fait de son accident, il a le corps couvert de cicatrices et a perdu l'usage de ses cordes vocales : Arthur parle avec un laryngophone. Sa voix a donc des sonorités robotiques malgré un ton très expressif. En civil, il est vu portant une veste camouflage à manches longues et à coupe courte, par dessus un débardeur noir. Son pantalon est kaki et large, il porte une paire de rangers et ses cheveux sont lâchés. Au travail, il les attache en chignon et porte un uniforme d'officier militaire. Sur sa veste sont épinglées de multiples médailles, acquises au cours de ses vingt-cinq ans de service. Il porte généralement des gants blancs afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ses prothèses. Costume Le costume de Day Bird est une combinaison sans manches près du corps aux bordures vert foncé, qui s'ouvre au centre sur du blanc. Le motif d'une cage apparaît en ocre sur son torse, tandis que dans son dos est dessiné un phénix. Il porte des bottines courtes ornées d'ailes en métal rappelant les sandales d'Hermès. Pour se déplacer sans fauteuil, Day Bird a dans le dos deux grandes ailes amovibles, dont la structure en métal épouse une esthétique steampunk. Des rouages et barres dorées retiennent des pierres bleues et d'épaisses plumes noires qui lui permettent de voler. Ses bras sont également en métal : des rouages lui permettent de bouger la partie supérieure. Du coude jusqu'au poignet, des plumes sont taillées dans de l'acier. Les prothèses se terminent sur deux gants dorés couverts d'écailles pointues. Son visage est caché par un masque rond dont le motif est divisé verticalement : une partie noire et l'autre orange, ces couleurs rappelant une éclipse. Le masque est orné de dorures et de pointes sur le front; un trou ovale du côté de l’œil droit permet à Day Bird de voir. Capacités Contrairement aux autres, Arthur est né sans pouvoir spécial/surhumain. En combat il use de ses compétences en MMA, bien que celles-ci soient réduites par son handicap. Ses membres en métal lui confèrent tout de même une puissance destructrice, il peut briser un os à la force de son poing. Sur ses prothèses sont greffés des petits réacteurs qui l'aident à décoller sans faire usage de ses jambes, il peut ensuite contrôler ses trajectoires de vol grâce à ses ailes. Durant sa formation de soldat, il a également appris à se servir d'armes, notamment des armes à feu de petit ou gros calibre qu'il utilise à distance. Il est, avec The Clockworker, le héros le plus calme, réfléchi et stratège en combat. Caractère C'est un homme calme, posé, sage et bienveillant. Arthur s'impose un peu comme la figure paternelle du groupe, il est souvent celui qui conseille les autres et qui apaise leurs angoisses. Humble, il se permet très rarement de juger et fait preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit, profitable notamment à ses amis queer ou neuroatypiques. Arthur sera très rarement vu en colère ou agacé, il est d'une patience et d'une délicatesse sans faille. Il déteste la violence gratuite et fait toujours en sorte de la limiter sur le terrain. Bien que posé, il est tout de même enjoué par la vie : souvent souriant, il a la plaisanterie facile et un humour parfois sarcastique. Arthur pourrait être décrit comme quelqu'un de taquin, surtout avec ses proches; il sait néanmoins se contenir pour que ses blagues ne soient jamais blessantes ou oppressives. De tous les héros de la division, il est le plus stable émotionnellement, confiant et en paix avec lui-même, au point qu'on ne lui imaginerait pas un passé si douloureux. Cette paix intérieure est quelque chose qu'il tente de transmettre à ses proches. L'apparition de Ruby sera la seule chose capable de lui provoquer de l'anxiété : en effet sa plus grande peur est d'être un mauvais père, du fait de la violence de Liam Wentworth. Avec sa fille, il est très compréhensif et permitif. Il est son principal mentor, celui qui lui apprendra à se battre et à croire en ses rêves malgré les obstacles. En dépit de son calme et de sa patience, Arthur est tout de même un homme actif. Il avait pour habitude de courir de longues distances avant son accident, le sport lui manque beaucoup et quand la pression monte, il l'évacue en général en partant pour un vol. Cela lui vaut parfois des blessures quand personne ne l'accompagne. Arthur a depuis un certain temps rompu avec l'idéologie de l'armée, dont il juge les pratiques corrompues et excessives. Il est malgré tout habité d'un sentiment patriotique profond, et d'un sens aigu de la justice. Arthur aime faire le bien, venir en aide aux nécessiteux et sauver des vies. L'idéal américain, en théorie seulement, s'aligne avec ses convictions de liberté. Histoire Arthur naît à Des Moines dans une famille de classe moyenne, de l'union entre Liam et Amber Wentworth. L'environnement dans lequel il grandit est marqué par la violence, Liam battant quotidiennement sa femme. Arthur bien que peu de fois victime de violences du fait de son sexe, est étroitement surveillé par son père qui prend en charge toute son éducation. Cette éducation est viriliste, machiste et conservatrice : Liam fait tout pour faire de son fils "un vrai homme" et lui enseigne très tôt à penser avec ses poings. À cause de cette éducation, Arthur est forcé d'abandonner son rêve d'enfant de devenir gymnaste, activité jugée "de pédale" par son père. Il le contraint plutôt à pratiquer divers arts martiaux dès l'âge de 9 ans, bien qu'Arthur déteste la violence. Enfant, il fait en sorte de développer un maximum de liens avec sa mère, même s'il doit pour cela la fréquenter en cachette. Cette femme qui supporta l'enfer pour rester à ses côtés et le protéger représente son idéal d'héroïsme et inspirera plus tard ses convictions. En grandissant, il se renferme sur lui-même par peur d'entretenir des relations toxiques avec les gens : sa volonté d'être bon est forte, mais la peur de ressembler à son père est plus grande. Avec un certain dégoût, il enchaîne les compétitions de boxe et de MMA, devient de plus en plus violent malgré lui. Pratiquant la gym en cachette pour décompresser, il arrêtera définitivement à l'âge de 13 ans, brisé par les intimidations incessantes de son père. La même année Amber tombe enceinte de nouveau, sortant ainsi Arthur d'un profond désespoir. Alors que sa vie n'est qu'un combat mental pour ne pas devenir une brute, il s'accroche à l'idée d'être grand frère et travaille à s'adoucir, préparant l'arrivée du bébé aux côtés de sa mère. Malheureusement, lorsque Liam apprend que l'enfant à venir est une fille, il incite Amber à s'en débarrasser : devant le refus de celle-ci, son comportement se fait de plus en plus brutal. La femme et son embryon succombent finalement sous des coups trop violents, choquant un Arthur de 14 ans impuissant. La mort de sa mère bouleverse le jeune homme qui sombre dans la dépression : reclus dans sa chambre, il abandonne ses études et le sport, profitant de ce retrait pour réfléchir sur sa vie. Ses relations avec son père s'enveniment, et ce n'est qu'un an plus tard qu'Arthur prend son courage à deux mains : il témoigne contre son lui au commissariat puis au tribunal, le condamnant pour homicide. Cet acte qui l'aura épuisé de ses forces lui cause d'abord beaucoup de culpabilité, mais c'est une chose qu'il ne regrettera plus avec le temps. Arthur est recueilli par sa famille maternelle mais se sent seul et sans repères ni avenir. Il finit par s'engager dans l'armée afin de mettre à profit ses capacités physiques pour une cause qui lui paraît plus juste. Au camp, il épouse des valeurs d'héroïsme et de patriotisme qui lui redonnent espoir; de même, la discipline et l'organisation calment ses angoisses, apaisent ses pulsions de violence. Au fil des années, Arthur redevient calme et souriant, il retrouve une forme de paix intérieure. Ses relations avec les autres s'améliorent : d'une carrure immense pour un adolescent, il s'attire le respect de ses camarades, mais aussi leur sympathie par son caractère juste et bienveillant. Âgé de 18 ans, il parraine Aloïs Marshall, jeune homme de 14 fraîchement enrôlé. Très vite, Arthur se rend compte qu'Aloïs est victime d'humiliations et d'intimidations, ses airs peu démonstratifs le rendant antipathique aux yeux des autres. Tous deux partagent un dortoir et se lient d'amitié pendant trois ans. Inséparables, ils enchaînent les taquineries mais partagent surtout diverses activités : Dans son temps libre, Aloïs construit des coucous et horloges en bois, art qu'il tentera d'enseigner à son ami, sans succès -ce dernier étant peu minutieux. Une sculpture d'oiseau ratée ainsi que sa tendance à se lever très tôt lui vaudront plus tard le surnom de "Day Bird". La nuit, Arthur part souvent courir de longues distances pour évacuer son stress : il est bientôt rejoint par son ami malgré une certaine réticence à enfreindre le couvre-feu. Un soir, tous deux découvrent une ancienne planque militaire désaffectée et ravagée par les bombes : au centre, un immense et magnifique clocher délabré. Ils ne parleront pas à leurs supérieurs de cette découverte qui s'est faite dans l'illégalité ; cela restera leur secret jusqu'à la fondation de la 7ème Division. Après 3 ans d'amitié, Aloïs est contraint de quitter l'armée suite à des problèmes familiaux. Avant de se séparer, ils échangent leur plus grand secret : Aloïs lui avoue posséder des pouvoirs, et Arthur lui confie ses rêves brisés. Celui d'être gymnaste notamment, mais aussi son souhait d'avoir les cheveux longs, de porter une robe et de coucher avec un homme au moins une fois dans sa vie -choses que son père lui a toujours défendu. Aloïs l'encourage à s'assumer, ce qu'Arthur fait de façon épisodique. En paix avec lui-même, il est à ce moment de sa vie le plus épanoui. Malgré la distance, son amitié avec Marshall ne se tarit pas : tous deux communiquent par lettres et Arthur vient lui rendre visite pendant ses permanences, ainsi qu'à celle qui deviendra sa femme. Il intègre plus tard une formation de pilote dans l'armée de l'air : sa maîtrise de l'hélicoptère lui vaut plusieurs récompenses et il devient chef de peloton âgé de 30 ans. Envoyé en missions au pays et à l'étranger, il ne cesse d'évoluer et de faire ses preuves au nom d'un drapeau qu'il aime et protège. Sa popularité ne fait que croître, Arthur a de nombreux amis, admirateurs et file le parfait amour. C'est à l'apogée de sa carrière que survient son accident. Parti pour une mission diplomatique, Arthur s'écrase en hélico à la suite d'un problème technique. L'explosion du véhicule ne lui coûte pas la vie mais le mutile sévèrement. Après trois jours de coma, Arthur apprend que son bras gauche a été arraché, l'autre amputé pour le dégager des décombres. Son corps est criblé de morceaux de métal, lui valant également une destruction totale du larynx, et les os de ses jambes ont éclaté en morceaux. Arthur refusera qu'on l'ampute une seconde fois, traumatisé par la perte non consentie de ses bras; l'opération pour reconstruire ses os échoue, lui laissant des douleurs chroniques et des jambes non fonctionnelles. Souffrant et réduit à néant, Arthur lutte sur un lit d'hôpital pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. En compensation pour ses services, l'armée lui fait greffer des prothèses et l'équipe d'un fauteuil roulant, mais il est tout de même incapable de retourner sur le terrain. Sa femme -alors enceinte sans lui avoir encore annoncé- demande le divorce par crainte de devoir gérer son handicap. Recyclé comme officier de bureau, Arthur perd beaucoup de sa foi et de sa ferveur : il fait face pour la première fois aux discriminations, au mépris et à la pitié de certains camarades. De plus, il découvre dans l'administration l'envers du décor : la corruption et les mission-suicide orchestrées par les gradés le dégoûtent, brisant son idéal. Les visites de son ami Aloïs se font nombreuses suite à l'accident : celui-ci perçoit son désespoir et lui propose de rejoindre la 7ème Division, équipe de super-héros de l'ombre dont il est le dirigeant. D'abord réticent à l'idée de trahir l'armée, Arthur se laisse séduire par l'opportunité de faire le bien et d'être accepté en tant que combattant handicapé. Aloïs, sous le nom de The Clockworker, travaille à améliorer ses prothèses et lui crée des ailes en l'honneur de son surnom de jeunesse. C'est ainsi qu'Arthur devient Day Bird, justicier dont le sens de l'honneur n'aura jamais faibli. Il profite également de n'être plus sur le front pour se laisser pousser les cheveux. L'histoire commence alors qu'il est Day Bird depuis 11 ans et qu'il s'est relevé de ses multiples traumatismes. Vie privée Sa vie est active et occupée, il navigue entre son poste d'officier et les agissements de son alter-ego. Dans son temps libre, il sort pour de longues balades ou plus rarement, dans les bars : Arthur a un amour affirmé pour la bière et les soirées alcoolisées. Il aime aussi les chiens, les oiseaux et la lecture. De temps en temps, il vient rendre visite à son père en prison bien que celui-ci l'ait renié. Relations Aloïs Arthur considère Aloïs comme son meilleur ami plus que comme un supérieur hiérarchique. Son avis pèse presque autant que celui d'Ezra au sein de la division, il est comme son deuxième conseiller. Dans l'adolescence, Arthur faisait même office de mentor pour Aloïs, puisqu'il était son parrain à l'armée. Aujourd'hui, il l'estime en retour et lui est reconnaissant de l'avoir intégré à l'équipe. Arthur n'hésite pas à taquiner gentiment Aloïs, mais ses plaisanteries sont bien reçues car il est le seul à vraiment connaître, comprendre et respecter les limites mentales de son ami. Réciproquement, c'est vers Aloïs qu'Arthur se tourne lorsqu'il doit affronter des limites physiques ou des douleurs urgentes. S'il apparaît comme toujours paisible, souriant et raisonné aux yeux des autres divisionnaires, il s'autorise à perdre pied et à montrer des failles uniquement devant son meilleur ami. Il leur arrive souvent de passer du temps ensemble sans rien faire de particulier, par simple plaisir d'être ensemble. Arthur s'intéresse de près aux hobbies et occupations d'Aloïs, aussi a-t-il gardé à son insu l'un de ses vieux coucous. Malgré tout, il reste déstabilisé par sa froideur et son manque de tact dans des situations où il aurait besoin de tendresse. Ezra Du fait de leur lien commun avec Aloïs, ils se connaissent depuis près de vingt ans. D'abord amis, ils seront ensuite compagnons. Arthur a un profond désir de protection à l'égard d'Ezra, ses failles très visibles touchent sa sensibilité. Il a conscience de sa souffrance et des violences qu'il a subies, c'est pourquoi il se montre très patient et bienveillant. Peut-être même trop, car son obsession de prudence instaure une distance involontaire entre les deux. En tant qu'ami, Arthur se permet peu d'approcher Ezra ou de lui parler avec sincérité, celui-ci sous-estime donc l'affection qu'il a pour lui. L'arrivée de Ruby est le premier événement à les rapprocher pour de vrai. Ezra étant proche de la fille d'Arthur, il se comporte comme avec une nièce voire son propre enfant. Arthur, touché par cette relation, apprend à interagir de façon plus régulière avec lui : la force des choses fait qu'ils élèvent Ruby ensemble comme un couple, sans d'abord en être un. Au départ, Arthur n'a aucune conscience des sentiments amoureux que lui porte Ezra depuis des années – principalement parce qu'ils sont gardés très secrets. Aussi ne se comporte-t-il pas en conséquence. La déclaration faite par son ami le surprend d'abord, avant de lui apparaître comme une évidence. Confus, Arthur écoute son coeur et engage une relation avec lui. En couple, Arthur fait très attention aux désirs et aux sentiments de son compagnon; comme celui-ci déteste le contact physique, il ne se permet pas de le toucher, se faisant le premier homme à respecter son consentent. Se tenir la main et s'assoir l'un contre l'autre sera leur contact maximal; Arthur est plus qu'heureux d'avoir franchi ce pas sans jamais blesser son compagnon. Roxanne Roxanne et Arthur sont des amis qui aiment faire semblant de se disputer. Arthur étant un amoureux des chiens et Roxanne préférant les chats, ils débattent souvent sur quel animal est le meilleur. Ce sujet de taquineries a valu à Roxanne le surnom de "Crazy Cat Lady" : Arthur parvient même à convaincre certaines personnes que c'est la véritable signification du "Cl" sur sa combinaison. Ils partagent la même sensibilité mais Arthur apprend à Roxanne, plus instable, à en faire un outil plutôt que de se laisser déborder par ses émotions. Seuls dans la même pièce, ils sont capables de discuter pendant des heures de sujets sérieux, Arthur étant la personne la plus bavarde de l'entourage de Roxanne. Leurs discussions ont souvent un enjeu politique ou expriment des dilemnes éthiques. C'est principalement auprès de Day Bird que Chlorine s'entraîne au combat, leur formation au corps à corps ayant des bases assez similaires. De plus, Roxanne a moins peur de le blesser en perdant le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, puisqu'Arthur se sert de ses prothèses comme bouclier. Ruby Ruby est la fille d'Arthur, mais il n'apprend son existence que tardivement. Cette nouvelle tout d'abord, le déstabilise et le plonge dans l'angoisse : Arthur, plus marqué qu'il ne le laisse paraître par son père abusif, craint de devenir aussi mauvais que lui. Malgré tout, il se bat pour récupérer la garde de Ruby, furieux contre Elise qui lui a menti et l'a manipulée pendant des années. Arthur a du mal à faire le premier pas mais sera par la suite très proche de sa fille. Il tente tant bien que mal de l'élever avec tendresse et de lui transmettre des valeurs positives, auxquelles Ruby est heureusement très réceptive. Bien qu'il ne la connaisse que peu, Arthur est très fier d'elle : il l'encourage dans tout ce qu'elle fait et entretient son amour pour le baseball en jouant avec elle. Lorsque Ruby est critiquée par ses camarades d'école parce qu'elle "n'agit pas comme une vraie fille", son père la rassure et l'encourage à être elle-même malgré les critiques. Il se montre très inquiet face à la nature de son pouvoir car celui-ci pourrait à la longue affecter sa santé mentale. Parfois trop permitif, il la laisse intégrer l'équipe malgré le danger que cela représente. Erwan Du fait de son caractère peu extravagant, Arthur est l'une des seules personnes à s'attirer la sympathie d'Erwan dès le départ. Il le considère un peu comme un référent et osera plus facilement lui demander conseil qu'aux autres. Lorsqu'Arthur confie à Erwan qu'il est le seul super-héros à être complètement humain, il se heurte à sa surprise puis lui explique que "ce n'est pas un pouvoir qui fait d'une personne un.e héro.s.ïne". Souvent, Arthur est plus blessé qu'il ne le montre par les discours pessimistes et enragés d'Erwan; en effet, ils font naître en lui un sentiment de doute qui remet en question son éthique et des idéaux. Il parvient tout de même à s'identifier et donc s'attacher à lui, car Erwan exprime une colère et une révolte adolescentes qu'il a lui-même vécues par le passé. Arthur espère pouvoir pacifier ses colères avec le temps. Lyssandera La première image qu'Arthur se fait de Lyssandera est négative. Il ne supporte tout d'abord pas son caractère hautain, son élitisme et la rapidité avec laquelle elle juge les gens. Au fil du temps, il apprend néanmoins à la connaître et en devient un ami proche. Tous deux fascinés de stratégie militaire, ils entretiennent un fort intérêt intellectuel. Chacun aime en apprendre sur la planète de l'autre, ils sont aussi souvent vus jouant au Risk ensemble. Leur proximité attire la jalousie d'Ezra, persuadé que leur attirance est romantique – ce qui se révèle faux par la suite. Myko Arthur est celui qui permit à Myko d'intégrer la Division alors qu'iel n'avait que quinze ans. Il a promis d'utiliser sa position dans l'armée pour l'aider à retrouver son frère (raison pour laquelle Myko est venu.e à lui en premier lieu) et ferait tout pour honorer cette promesse. Du fait d'avoir connu Myko jeune et moins assuré.e, Arthur a conscience de la moindre de ses failles et fait preuve de patience avec ellui. Souvent, c'est lui qui sert de médiateur et tempère les rapports explosifs entre Myko et Aloïs. Ils se considèrent comme des amis. Arthur étant le doyen du groupe et relié aux oiseaux, Myko n'hésite pas à le traiter de "dinosaure"; en réalité, il le respecte profondément et Arthur en est conscient. Grace Louison Selgar Kreator En sa qualité de criminel, Kreator est un ennemi de toute la Division. Cependant, Kreator entretient une fascination malsaine pour Day Bird : il perçoit son invalidité comme "une faille humaine à réparer", et lui a déjà proposé de lui greffer de vraies ailes. Essuyant bien entendu un refus, il perdra patience et le torturera à plusieurs reprises. Arthur est donc, plus que ses compagnons, terrifié par Kreator.